star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
London Bridge
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 4 The Ratchet Rave Sung By: Maria and Promila Lyrics Promila Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Are you ready for this? Oh, shit! Oh! Maria It's me Maria The pen Polo! Promila Maria, what's up baby?! Come on Maria (Promila) When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit) Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit) V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit) I'm Fergie Ferg And me love you long time (Oh shit) All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit) Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit) I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit) 'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit) Maria and Promila How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like Maria (Promila) The drinks start pouring And my speech start slurring Everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit) The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels) It's like every time I get up on the dude Paparazzi put my business in the news And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit) 'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit) My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit) You got that? I got the bass (Uh) Maria and Promila How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Promila Speech: Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right Proggy love em' long time My girls support right? Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo, doo Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo Promila Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right Proggy love em' long time My girls support right? Another A.T.L. Cali collabo Proggy and maria Maria (Promila) When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit) Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit) V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit) I'm Fergie Ferg And me love you long time (Oh, shit) All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit) Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit) I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit) 'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit) Maria and Promila How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like How come every time you come around My London London Bridge want to go down Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down like Maria Shittin' all over the world Promila Fuck you bitches! Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Star Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Season 7 Songs